


Hunter

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Dean’s Soul Mate [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Dean’s Soul Mate [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413322
Kudos: 13





	Hunter

“Oh, don’t act all high and mighty.” You glared. “You’re here for a case. Focus on that.” Getting into it with Dean would not end well. “Hunter is none of your business, Dean.” As far as you were concerned, at least.

Sam was staring at the table. “No, but he is mine.” His voice was firm as he looked up.

You put your elbows on the table, and rested your forehead on your fingertips. “Yes, I _know_.” You sighed. “My choices were limited. It was either wait, and let people get hurt until you or another hunter came in. I could have waited to call until it was too late and something happened to _Hunter_. Or, I could have simply ignored it.” Licking your lips, you looked at him. “It’s clear that the choice I made was the right one, given the other three.”

His jaw was tight. “You took off nine and a half years ago, with my _ **son**_.” He ground out. “What, did you plan to just play house, marry some guy, and never tell me?” Saying it out loud killed him. The anger in his eyes was being taken over by pain.

“I didn’t think of it like that.” You told him honestly.

“ _Really_? How did you think of it, then?” Dean snapped, not enjoying the pain he knew his brother was feeling.

Sitting back, you pulled the hair tie from your hair before running your fingers through your hair. “I didn’t see you a lot, Sam.” You sighed. “It was random, and even _then_ , I never knew if I’d call and find out you were killed on a hunt.” Pulling your knee up, you went on. “And then there was Dean. How was I supposed to tell Hunter that his father might not come back one day because he got killed? Or that he might be gone for long periods of time fighting demons or something?” You shook your head. “How would I have explain to him why Mom and Uncle Dean don’t always get along? Because I don’t lie to him. Not outright. He asks me something, and I answer it.”

Sam nodded, letting out a breath. That, he understood. “That still doesn’t make it right.” He pointed out, his voice low.

“So, you’re telling me that you would have wanted me to _stay_ , attempting to raise my son in a bunker, **_constantly_** afraid of that one case that kills you, or all the shit that comes your way?” You shook your head, getting up. “I won’t say I’m sorry for giving my son a safe, _normal_ childhood. I would think you of all people would have wanted that for him.”

Dean furrowed his brows at you. “Where’re you going?”

You shot him a look. “To get ready for work. _Some_ people don’t live on the road, Dean.” Sighing, you walked off, heading upstairs. Honestly, you just wanted to curl up in bed and cry. That wasn’t something you had the luxury of doing, though. 

* * *

After you’d showered, and gotten dressed, you made your way back downstairs. Neither of them had moved from the table. Sam’s eyebrows went up when he saw you. You were in a Navy pencil skirt and blazer, your blouse was white, and your heels were black. Your hair was pulled back into a simple bun, and your make up was simple, as well. “ _What_?” You raised an eyebrow at him as you put in an earring.

They were both staring, but Dean spoke up first. “You really don’t want to know what I’m thinking, sweetheart.” He smirked, licking his lips.

“Yup, he’s the same.” You sighed, moving towards the coffee pot to fill a thermos. “I need to stop and get Hunter some new shoes at the store, so I’ll be home after dinner. You can either go eat the cholesterol filled food you love, or wait until we get home and I cook.” Once it was the way you liked it, you put the lid on and turned to look at them. “I can tell you’re both tired. One can use Hunter’s bed, the other can use mine. I trust you guys not to get nosy.” Your eyes went to Dean. “Do either of you need anything while I’m at the store?”

Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times, a stark contrast from him chewing you out. “Uhhh, no?”

Rolling your eyes, you chuckled. “Important information is on the fridge. My cell phone, my work, my e-mail, Hunter’s school, the local police- ask for Sheriff Smith, tell him you’re staying with us, and the local hospital.”

Dean swallowed. “Dude, you are _such_ a milf.”

“Okay there, Stiffler.” You teased. “I need to get to work. _Please_ don’t burn the house down, or break anything.”

“Okay.” They nodded at the same time before you walked out the back door to get to your car.

Sam slapped Dean’s arm. “ _Really_? A milf?!” He hissed.

“What? She’s hot.” He defended himself just as you walked back in. “That was fast.”

“I forgot my purse.” You chuckled, grabbing it off the counter before heading back out.

Dean smirked. “And _you_ can’t tell me not to hit on her. She’s my soulmate.” He laughed at the look on Sam’s face. “Oh, lighten up, Sammy. I’m not happy, either.” Sighing, he got up, stretching. “However, I _am_ tired. I call her room. He’s _your_ kid.”

Sam shot him a look. “You just want to be a perv.”

“I’m wounded.” Dean feigned hurt before rinsing out his mug. “Dude, I’ll hit the bed and be out. The bunker beds are comfortable, but how much you wanna bet she’s got some top of the line bed?” He shrugged.

Getting up, Sam shook his head. “Whatever. Let’s get some sleep so we can get on this case once school lets out.” He sighed.


End file.
